Lost And Found
by MyLittleFairyTale
Summary: Jeanne is gone and Tony is broken. Can the team help him? Eventually TIVA, I didn't really like Jeanne...
1. Someone gone

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any character.

She was gone. For good. The mission was over and she left. He begged her to stay and she left.

He couldn't forget the pain that crossed her face when she discovered everything. His Tony DiNardo was Tony DiNozzo, NCIS Special Agent, not a professor as she was been told. For her, all have been a lie. For him, nothing has been more true in his life. And he lost her. And he lost himself with her.

Note: Please review! It would be great!


	2. Someone lost

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any character.

Author's Note: Sorry the first chapter was so short, it was just an introduction. Enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

_**Someone Lost**_

05:00. That's was what he could read in the alarm clock in the nightstand. He got time, but he didn't want to be late. He didn't want to explain Gibbs anything about his delay, so he'd arrive early. After a quick shower, he shaved, had breakfast and went to his car to go to work. As planned, he arrived early, but too early, so early that only Ziva was there, as usual. He wondered for a long time when did she sleep. Now, he didn't care.

- So early here my little hairy butt? – Ziva teased

- Good morning Ziva – Tony replay with indifference, going to his desk and starting to work, leaving Ziva with no words.

- Ok, no mood today I guess – Ziva whispered, starting her own work too.

A while later, Gibbs arrived and was shocked to see Tony there, already working.

- You ok DiNozzo? – Gibbs asked as he was passing by

- Yes boss – Tony answered him and continued to work.

Gibbs sent him a glance, wondering what was happening, but he didn't have any idea. He 'll find out, because right now, Tony wasn't Tony. In that moment, Gibbs desk phone started ringing. A few words and the y have a DB in Norfolk.

- Guys, a DB in Norfolk. Where the hell is McGee? – Gibbs shouted

- Right here boss – McGee said walking out the elevator.

- About time. Everybody moving. Ziva, you're lucky day. You drive.

- Great – Exclaimed Ziva. Gibbs didn't like Ziva's driving, but that could arise some reaction on Tony.

- No complaints DiNozzo? Do you have a death wish today or something? – Gibbs pushed.

- Maybe boss – Tony said. And with that he entry the elevator and said no more word in the whole journey.

When they arrived, Gibbs was the first to go see the body, with Ziva, while Tony and McGee take the equipment.

- Woman, around 25-30. Single shoot in the head. We got an ID – The officer at the scene said.

- Why do you call us? – Gibbs said getting angry.

- Because she is Tony's girlfriend Boss, that's Jeanne Benoit, daughter of La Grenouille. His undercover op. – Ziva explained.

- His undercover op.? She is her? Get DiNozzo away from the scene right now Ziva – Gibss almost yelled. Ziva went running towards the guys, who were half the way.

- Tony, come with me please – Ziva told him.

- I have to take that to the scene Ziva, you know that – Tony replaid.

- I know, but please, come with me, it's important – Ziva said

- Let me take this and I will go ok? –Tony said while continuing walking.

- No Tony – Ziva said

- What's wrong with the body Ziva? Who is Ziva? – Tony asked worried

- Tony, come with me – Ziva begged

- Who Ziva? – Tony was yelling at this moment. His nerves betraying him.

- Tony – Ziva whisper – It's Jeanne.

And in this single moment, Tony' world really broke into pieces. He has lost her. And this time, really for good.

* * *

AN: Please review!


	3. Someone broken

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS or any character.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay, it's been a hard week. First, the plane crash from Madrid to the Canary Islands. I live there and I have many friends who were gonna travel from Madrid this week. Fortunately, none of them were in the plane, but I discovered that later when I called them, so the middle time was horrible. Also, I've got exams next week, so I don't think I'll be able to write something more until the second week of September, sorry about that. Well, nothing more to say, just enjoy and review!

**Someone broken**

It couldn't be happening. No. It was a nightmare, that was it. Looking around him, he saw Ziva looking worried at him, telling him that everything was gonna be ok.

How can this were gonna be ok if he had lost her for good? Without another word, he left walking. He'd been enough times in Norfolk to know the place and not getting lost, although that didn't really matter to him right now. In his head, one single though: Jeanne.

Ziva saw Tony leaving and started walking behind him, but she was stopped by someone catching her arm

He needs to be alone right now. The best thing we could do for him is clean the scene soon and do also soon the paperwork so he can say his goodbyes to her. Right now, he needs to be alone and think. – Gibbs told her

You sure? – Ziva asked. But one single look at Gibbs and she knew he was right. He'd been in this position too.

Ok, what do you want me to do? – Ziva said moving towards the scene, while Tony was nowhere in sight.

They returned to the office about two hours later, without knowing where Tony was, they've been looking for him, trying to reach him on his cell, but nothing. Ziva was worried, but Gibbs calmed her telling her that Tony knew Norfolk very well and he would find a way back home with no problem at all. Ziva didn't relax with his words, and was constantly watching her cell. After giving Abby some things they recollected at the scene and doing the paperwork, Ziva went to Tony's. It had been about 4 hours since they left Norfolk and no signs of him. She entered into his house without a problem. He wasn't home yet, so she started cooking dinner while listening the news in the TV Tony had in the kitchen. About an hour after, she heard the door open and ran quickly to the door. Tony was home and safe, but broken. She had never seen him so broken. It seems that de funny Tony DiNozzo had left and send a cheap copy of himself.

Tony, are you ok? – Ziva asked softly, receiving no answer. After a while, he spoke.

Ziva, go, I don't want you here. Please go – Tony said

You sure? I can be here if you want, I don't care

Go, I'll be fine.

And remembering Gibbs words from earlier, she nodded and left, not before telling him that she was there for him, that he didn't have to pass this alone. With that, she left.

Once she was left, Tony started crying.


	4. Someone's sorrow

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS or any character.

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews!! I love them :D. Please, go on with them and you'll make me the happiest woman alive! :D. Ok, I'm shutting up (jeje). Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Someone's sorrow**

Next day, Tony was slowly starting his morning routine to go to work: Shower, bacon, coffee and making himself look good for work. But today, the shower wasn't enough warm, the bacon didn't tasted like always did and it didn't matter that his hair was a bit messy and the tie didn't match the suit. I didn't matter. So he went to work in his car, not even bothering in turning on the radio, he just concentrated in driving to the Navy Yard and arriving to his desk.

Ziva was there early, not a surprise, what surprised him was that McGee, Gibbs and even Ducky and Abby were in the bullpen. He said good morning and went to sit on his chair. The others were looking at him like he had grown a second head.

- What? – Tony said

- Nothing it's just that we thought you would stay at home today Tony – Ziva replayed.

- I work here right? So here I am. Any more cases Boss? – Tony asked Gibbs

- No DiNozzo, just paperwork – Gibbs replied.

They spent the morning with paperwork, Tony had actually work all the morning with only two pauses to have coffee, and neither of them with company. He would stand up, go for coffee, come back and start again working without a word. The rest of the team tried to make some conversation, without any luck. At six, they were able to go home if they had done their paperwork, which Tony had finished at five. At six o'clock, he was already on his way to the elevator.

- DiNozzo, wait a moment – Gibbs said approaching him.

- Yeah Boss? I already finished my paperwork, you need me for anything? – he asked

- No, just a few words in my office – Gibbs said, entering the elevator and stopping it a few seconds later.

- I know it's hard, I've been there, but don't disconnect yourself from the world, don't work. If you need, you can take tomorrow off – watching him starting to replied he cut him – ok, you can come if you want, but if you want I will call you only if we have a new case ok? And remember, you're not alone Tony.

With that, he started the elevator again.

--

Next day, Tony did as he was said. He was at home, catching some sleep, or at least trying, because everytime he closed his eyes, all he saw was her, only her. Giving up on sleep, we went to watch a movie. After 3 movies, he finally fall asleep.

At the office, they were worried about Tony, wondering if he finally took the day off and how they could help him. Ziva didn't say anything. She knew he was with Jeanne, but didn't know that he loved her so much, which made her heart ache. But now, he was the important one, he was the one who had lost a lover, she hadn't lost anything because they weren't more than friends. Hearing the others, she decided to help them trying to bring the old Tony back, but she knew it would take time, it wasn't an easy recovering.

The day went by without any new case, what was starting to take Ziva's nerves, she didn't like been stuck in the office for too long. Abby told them she was heading to Tony's, to bring him dinner and to spend some time with him, trying to cheer him up.

She knocked his door, and he opened his door only in sweat pants, clearly expecting no visits today.

- Hey Abby, what's up? – Tony asked her.

- Nothing, it just that I remind that movie you were talking about last week, the one about the murder who kidnapped his victim and make them save his own life, Saw was? – she asked

- Yes, it's Saw why?

- Do you want to watch it? I bring dinner – she said showing him the bag where the dinner was, with a smile.

- Abs, I don't think it is a good idea, maybe other day ok? – he said already closing the door, leaving an astonished Abby in front of his door, with the bag in her hand, wondering what they could do to help him, and whatever it was, they have to do it fast.

* * *


End file.
